


Прошло два года. Криденс изменился

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Больше всех офигел Криденс, встретив всех этих людей в своём цирке.





	Прошло два года. Криденс изменился

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amnezyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/gifts).



> На заявку Амнезины: А ещё я хочу то, что никак не напишу сама: стёб на тему "Криденс сильно изменился за лето и каждый офигел от этого по-своему".

При новой встрече с Криденсом, в прошлый раз больше напоминающим загнанное в угол взбесившееся от безысходности животное, чем человека, Ньют порадовался. Теперь можно было не подкрадываться, в любой момент ожидая атаки, не подбирать осторожно фразы, не обещать через слово, что всё будет хорошо. Всё уже стало намного лучше, чем было в Нью-Йорке, и Ньюту не терпелось расспросить, как именно Криденс ощущает себя теперь, насколько хорошо владеет своей магией.

Тина Криденса не узнала, а когда он представился, некоторое время беспомощно моргала, не в силах поверить собственным глазам. Обнять постеснялась, в отличие от сестры, разве что не повисшей у него на шее. Когда Криденс высвободился, отставив Куини в сторону так, будто та ничего не весила, неловко потянулась ладонью — не то погладить, не то для рукопожатия. Криденс выбрал второе, и, ощутив его крепкую, но бережную хватку на своих пальцах, Тина почувствовала гордость.

Альбусу Дамблдору не приходилось видеть Криденса раньше, он опирался лишь на общее впечатление, собраное как мозаика из отчётов и обрывков чужих мыслей. Нынешний Криденс пугал его гораздо больше, чем чёрное облако чистой ярости, разрушившее несколько кварталов, но Альбус привык сдеживать свой страх. Тем более, что Геллерт, глядящий на Криденса издалека, боялся гораздо сильнее.

А Персиваль Грейвз, узнав, насколько сильно изменился Криденс за эти два года, перевернулся в гробу на другой бок и попросил его больше по пустякам не будить.


End file.
